


Words Unsaid

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Mokita, One Word Prompts, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the word Mokita (New Guinean): the truth everyone knows but nobody says.</p>
<p>Even without the words, Sam had no doubt in his mind that Gabriel loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unsaid

Sam didn’t know what to call this… _thing_ he had with Gabriel.

There was never a name or a label placed on it. They just… were.

It was a gradual progression, but over time Sam’s bitterness toward the Trickster-turned-archangel gradually morphed into a type of fond exasperation the longer Gabriel stayed with them at the Bunker. Sam began to appreciate the amusement behind Gabriel’s pranks (so long as they were Gabriel’s pranks, and not Loki’s), learning to take them all in good-humored stride if one day Dean suddenly began sporting a hot-pink hair-do, or if Sam was suddenly only ten inches tall, or if the Bunker became an exact replica of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Sam learned that it was all in good fun and more often than not he found himself breathless with laughter at an outrageous display of Gabriel’s creativity.

Eventually, Sam began to hold longer conversations with the archangel, and Sam was immediately enthralled with all the tales that spewed out of Gabriel’s mouth; omitting the more stomach-turning events of Loki’s life, Sam discovered that Gabriel had so many fascinating stories to tell and all the enthusiasm in the world to share them. Over time, Sam was even able to pick up on certain tells of the archangel; a really wide smirk indicated that Gabriel was in distress, a tiny head tilt indicated interest, a raised brow indicated confusion while two raised brows indicated disbelief, and running fingers through his fringe indicated that Gabriel was lying.

In retrospect, that was probably where the platonic behavior began to shift; Sam began to notice more than just Gabriel’s tells. He noticed the way Gabriel’s dimples deepened into his cheeks when he smiled or laughed. He noticed the smooth execution of Gabriel’s snapping fingers. He noticed the alternation between a high-pitched trill of mischief or humor and the low-husked murmur of anger or playful suggestion. And he noticed the way Gabriel’s amber eyes gleamed golden mirth and reflected light so beautifully that Sam felt like he was staring at the sun setting over an ocean every single time he locked gazes with the archangel.

He noticed it all.

Touch was next. At first, it was a gentle pat on a bicep, a hand clapping on a shoulder, a firm handshake, a ruffle of the hair, a tap on a forehead, or a playful punch to a chest.

Sam didn’t know when it happened, but the change seemed so natural that he didn’t even seem to realize it. All he knew was that somewhere along the line, Sam suddenly began to reach out and grab Gabriel’s hand when the archangel was reasonably upset with something, caressing the backs of Gabriel’s fingers until he calmed. Sam began to stroke his fingers through golden-blond hair when Gabriel just couldn’t summon up the energy to face the day, struck with the weight of memories from Heaven that he didn’t wish to discuss. Sam began to wrap an arm around Gabriel’s neck and bring the angel in for a noogie when Gabriel played a hilarious prank on Dean. Sam began to hug the archangel, whether it was for comfort or relief or just _because_.

Sam didn’t know when it was that he realized that Gabriel was touching him the exact same way.

In the end, all of it finally led to the one touch they were both desperate and wishing for in the hidden depths of their minds, and Sam could still remember the sparks he tasted when his lips finally met Gabriel’s for the first time and all the times that followed afterward.

They conversed, they touched, they kissed, and they eventually became one with each other as they met under the covers, the walls doing little to muffle the sounds of their mutual ecstasy.

They never spoke of it though. But if Sam were to be completely honest, it didn’t bother him at all (and besides, calling the Archangel Gabriel his ‘boyfriend’ was kind of surreal).

Gabriel was a more action-oriented individual; much like Dean was, Sam deducted that Gabriel was uncomfortable with spoken declarations or laying out his emotions from his own mouth in general. Sam was more inclined to speak about these types of things, but with Gabriel it was different.

With the archangel, Sam had no doubt in his mind that Gabriel loved him.

It was obvious in the way Gabriel spoke to Sam; Gabriel was an honest individual to begin with, but with Sam, the archangel’s voice rang with the depths of his true feelings. With Sam, while Gabriel’s tone of voice would never lose any of his flamboyant enthusiasm and vulgar demeanor, it would certainly soften. It rushed over Sam in a caress of warmth and security, an extra layer of protection gifted upon him from the angel. The sound of it caused a wave of pleasant delight to run through Sam’s blood, especially with the knowledge that that particular tone was reserved especially and only for him.

It was obvious in the way Gabriel looked at Sam; his gorgeous sunset eyes sparkled and lit up whenever they fell upon Sam, as if one look at the hunter had managed to make the archangel’s entire world shine. And considering how long Gabriel has lived and all the wonders of the universe he had seen since his creation, that was really saying something.

Gabriel’s eyes were also an open window to Gabriel’s true emotions when the archangel opted to hide the rest of his demeanor behind a mask in front of others. They sparked fire whenever Gabriel was angry, they drowned in orange waters whenever Gabriel was distraught, and they danced merrily whenever Gabriel was happy. Occasionally, Gabriel’s eyes were wiped clean of all emotion; this was primarily for days Gabriel couldn’t take the weight of his memories anymore and the only person he’d allow to see him was Sam. His vibrant amber pools would dull and reflect no life, but Gabriel would still revel in the comfort Sam offered him. As much as Sam adored being there for his archangel, he loathed the absence of Gabriel’s glimmering and expressive eyes on those days.

It was obvious in the way Gabriel touched Sam; his previous roughhousing was still there, but in private moments, away from the prying eyes of Dean or Castiel or anyone else, Gabriel’s soft caresses and smooth strokes were _everything_ to Sam. Gabriel’s hands would reverently run up and down the expanse of Sam’s skin, leaving behind a trail of healing fire in their wake, and it was as though Gabriel was worshipping _him_ rather than the other way around. His fingertips and teeth would graze, his tongue would languidly stroke up burning skin, his hands would clutch and grip and squeeze, and all of it was Sam’s perfect idea of Paradise on Earth.

Gabriel touching him in public was tamer for obvious reasons, but no less passionate. His embraces were warm and secure, his smaller vessel not even a barrier for the level of protection Sam felt in Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel’s fingers stroking through his hair was a definitive source of soothing and comfort, gently sinking Sam into the realms of dreamless sleep whenever the outcome of a hunt was bad. Gabriel’s always-present hand was usually curled around one of Sam’s own, or gripped around his tricep, or wrapped around the back of Sam’s neck. It grounded the hunter, reassuring Sam of Gabriel’s constant presence without saying any words.

And Gabriel’s wings…

There was nothing comprehensible in the entirety of the human language that described the swell of emotion he got whenever Gabriel wrapped Sam up in the beautiful heat and comfort of his wings.

They never once _had_ to say “I love you” to each other because of their solid knowledge and faith in the other’s feelings.

Still, now Gabriel was leaning over the stove cooking up some spaghetti, and Sam was sitting calmly in his usual chair at the kitchen table, scanning through reports on his laptop. They were conversing easily when suddenly the archangel stopped talking midsentence. The abrupt silence caused Sam to look up from the screen, quirking a brow in confusion as he caught sight of Gabriel staring at him, brows lightly furrowed and eyes incredibly soft.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“I love you.”

It was clear-cut, it was simple. No extravagance, no streamers or banners. Just an archangel and a hunter in the kitchen, cooking and researching, and Gabriel watching him with all the love and adoration of the world embodied in his shining eyes.

Sam couldn’t stop the lump in his throat from forming, swallowing thickly as he stood up from his chair and made his way over to the archangel. Without looking, Gabriel turned the stove off with a flick of the wrist, his gaze never leaving Sam’s as he snaked his arms around Sam’s torso when the man was close enough, and smiling gently as Sam slid his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. Eyes burning, heart racing and pulsing bliss throughout his veins, Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel tenderly, eyes fluttering shut at the archangel’s immediate response.

They stood there for a long while, kissing one another, hands caressing and stroking necks and hair and backs and shoulders, and when Sam was able to get the words out, he murmured, “I love you too” against Gabriel’s lips. He could feel rather than see Gabriel’s mouth twisting up into a smile.

They may never have _had_ to say the words before, but _damn_ , it sure felt nice when they did.


End file.
